mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Mariosuchti
Here we go: STAR-INTERVIEW: MARIOSUCHTI Wir befinden uns in der Arena in Falkenheim. Auf der Bühne sind ein paar lila Sofas mit einem komischen Peace-Zeichen ähnlichen Symbol drauf – das Mario Kart DS Symbol des heutigen Stargasts. Zwischen den Sofas steht ein Tisch mit Gläsern, die mit einer komischen roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt sind. Vermutlich Getränke. Die ganze Arena ist voll von allseits bekannten Gestalten, die wie bekloppt jubeln und klatschen, als 'Clubbone' schließlich die Bühne betritt, ein Mikrofon im Anschlag. Clubbone: Howdy Leute! Heute findet hier kein Fight statt, dafür aber ein Interview auf das die Welt gewartet hat! Diverse Leute applaudieren ohne Grund. Clubbone: Hier sind meine Assistentinnen, Gumbrina, Mimi und Lugmilla! ''Gumbrina hüpft begeistert auf die Bühne,[[ Mimi | Mimi im]] Schlepptau. Zur Feier des Tages tragen beide zueinander passende pink gepunktete Tops mit passendem Make-up und was man sonst noch so trägt. Hinter ihnen kommen Königin Mortimi 'und 'Liebidi, die eine wütende Lugmilla auf die Bühne schleppen.'' Gumbrina: Hallo, Leute! Super, dass alle da sind. Crucillus: Bringt diesen Wildfang in unser Hauptquartier! ICH HAB DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL!!! Also der letzte Satz steht so nicht im Skript aber man kann ja mal - Lugmilla: Ist der Typ einfach nur irre oder gibt’s hier Geld für zitieren? Ich will diese … Veranstaltung sowieso bezahlt kriegen. IN … STERNBOHNE! Prinz Mamek: Vergiss es! Krankfried: ICH HABE ZORN!!! Peach: Beruhigt euch! Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wollten wir hier ein Interview – Clubbone: WIE DEM AUCH SEI! Let’s fight – ääääh, interview! Alle schauen auf die Bühne, aber nichts passiert. Die ersten Gäste beginnen, sich mit ihren Sitznachbarn zu unterhalten. Gumbrina & Clubbone: MARIOSUCHTI!!!!! Mimi: Doofus … Auf Geheiß der Interviewer betritt eine verdächtig aussehende Person die Bühne. Das Outfit besteht aus einem orangenen Bademantel mit Kapuzenpulli und Jogginghose darunter, sportlichen Sneakers, einer unmodernen aber trotzdem irgendwie coolen Sonnenbrille und einer trendigen Fake-Snapback mit der Aufschrift „New York“. Verdächtige Person im Bademantel: Immer schön suchten … *schnarch* … es ist noch nicht mal zwölf Uhr mittags … Bowser: Und who the hell ist das??? Verdächtige Person im Bademantel: Dein bester Freund und Helfer, den du zum Dank nur ärgerst! Bowser: Und wer- Clubbone: Mariosuchti! Herzlich willkommen! Setz dich, die Folks können das Interview gar nicht mehr – Lugmilla: Ich hab Hunger. Alle starren sie an. Dann kommt '''Prinz Mamek' zu ihr auf die Bühne um sich als security aufzuspielen.'' Prinz Mamek: Seit wann hast DU Hunger? Lugmilla: Hab ich doch gar nicht. Alle: ????? Lugmilla: Ich will Aufmerksamkeit und die Sternbohne. Crucillus: Ich will auch viel. Zum Beispiel einen Fanclub auf Deviant Art. Oder was zu essen. Oder meinen größten Fan endlich im Interview sehen. Mariosuchti: Aaah ja, natürlich. Gerne doch, Knuddelbär. Alle lachen sich schlapp. Die Crew auf der Bühne setzt sich endlich hin, nur '''Königin Mortimi' und Liebidi suchen sich Plätze im Publikum.'' Clubbone: Also, erstmal howdy, Mariosuchti. Dies hier ist ein Interview für deine Profilseite und wir sollten uns anstrengen, denn bis jetzt ist es ehrlich gesagt nicht lustig. Zunächst stellen wir ein paar dämliche – ich meine, informative – Fragen, dann ist das Publikum dran. Lugmilla: Was ist diese rote Flüssigkeit? Gumbrina: Die „rote Flüssigkeit“ ist eine Cocktail-Kreation von Mariosuchti und nennt sich „Rote Welle“. Lugmilla: Okay. Dann werde ich doch nichts trinken. Mariosuchti: Ist das der Dank für alles? Lugmilla: Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich – Clubbone: ERSTE FRAGE! Mariosuchti … wie wurdest zu … naja … einem Mariosuchti? Mariosuchti: Ist einfach so passiert. Aber mir fällt ein, dass dieses unlustige Werk auf meine Profilseite soll. Also … ich zockte einmal Mario Party für DS und fand das ganz lustig. Ich zockte es durch und suchtete es. Dann krallte ich mir noch andere Spiele und wurde auch nach denen süchtig. Und irgendwann fing ich im Wiki an. Lugmilla: Interessant. *gähn* Prinz Mamek: OK, OK, gaaaaaaaaaaanz ruhig. Stell dir vor, ich wäre die Sternbohne. Du darfst dir jetzt was wünschen, wenn du versprichst, dass du dann nicht mehr gemein bist. Lugmilla: Weltherrschaft. Prinz Mamek: NEIN! Lugmilla: Du taugst nichts als Sternbohne. *unflätiges Wort* Na gut, ich will, dass Krankfried sich zu mir setzt. Krankfried: :D Prinz Mamek: DX Mariosuchti: ^^ Gumbrina: ZWEITE FRAGE! Was ist dein Lieblingsspiel? Mariosuchti: Hm, schwer zu sagen. Überall gibt’s Highlights und Kritik. Sagen wir einfach … Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor. Das kenne ich nämlich nur aus Let’s-plays. :D Alle Charaktere aus Paper Mario: DLvÄ: ^^ Lugmilla: Darf ich jetzt was sagen? Prinz Mamek: NEIN! Lugmilla: Was Produktives mit Fragezeichen dahinter? :3 Mariosuchti: Here we go! Lugmilla: Wie steht’s mit fan fiction? Crucillus: OH NEEEIIIIN, jetzt kommt der Vortrag! *Abwehrhaltung* Antasma: Jetzt komme ich! ^^ Mariosuchti: Ja, ich bin fan fiction Autor, allerdings in der englischen Community und ich stelle die Stories erst bald rein, weil ich erst mit den Geschichten vor dem Hochladen fertig sein möchte, denn sonst steht man so unter Druck. Und ich HASSE Sachen, die nicht weitergeschrieben werden. Lugmilla: Ja, du Frechling, WAS für Stories?! Dieses Interview soll auf deine Profilseite! Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Mariosuchti: Wie du willst. Also ich bin Cacktasma shipper, das heißt, dass ich Antasma X Cackletta unterstütze und DAS HEIßT, dass ich dich mit Antasma zusammenbringe. ALS PAAR. Lugmilla: o_O Antasma: Nicht schlecht … ''Antasma kommt in Fledermausform auf die Bühne geflattert, setzt sich auf Lugmilla'''s Schulter und reibt schnurrend seine Wange an ihrer. '''Lugmilla guckt komisch.'' Mariosuchti: DAS MUSSTE JETZT SEIN!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!! Urplötzlich erzittert die Arena. Der Boden verdunkelt sich. Unheimliche Stimme: Leiserrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ich rufe gleich … diesen roten Typen der vor kurzer Zeit bei mir war … Zweite, nicht ganz so unheimliche Stimme: Wer die Ruhe stört, wird liquidiert. Mariosuchti: Ihr zwei habt euch jetzt total verraten. Kommt einfach raus und stellt Fragen. Crucillus: HAHA, ICH WEIß ES AUCH!!! Gumbrina: SO! DAS REICHT! Du setzt dich sofort neben Mariosuchti und HÄLTST DEIN MAUL! Bevor '''Gumbrina' die nächste Frage stellen kann, erzittert die Arena erneut. Unheimliche Stimme steigt empor und es ist … die Königin der Finsternis! Zweite, nicht ganz so unheimliche Stimme baumelt in ihrer linken Hand. Es ist der Herr General Crucius, für alle die das liquidieren-Zitat nicht kennen.'' Gumbrina: Frage NR. 4! Welches Spiel zockst du aktuell? Mariosuchti: Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Bis jetzt ohne ein einziges Game Over. *stolz* Leider habe ich es aber durch, deshalb mache ich gerade das Museum. Barbara (vom Schatten-Trio): Sonstige Anmerkungen? Mariosuchti: Ich mag Glitzer! Wendy O. Koopa: Und pink? Mariosuchti: Geht so. Clubbone: Nächste Frage! Was sind deine aktuellen Pläne und Ziele im Wiki? Mariosuchti: Ich bin im Röhren-Projekt „No Stub!“ und sammle zunächst Artikel zum Überarbeiten. Dadurch möchte ich für das ganze Projekt erstmal eine Basis schaffen. Irgendwann werde ich mich natürlich auch um das Rewriting kümmern. Crucillus: Yeah, baby, jetzt Frage 6! Lasst mich nachdenken … wir wissen warum du suchtest, was du gerade suchtest, was du im Wiki willst, was du auf fan fiction treibst und was dein Lieblingsgame ist … also … schaust du LPs auf YouTube? Mariosuchti: Oft und gerne. Crucillus: Cool. Kannst gar nicht genug von meiner Genialität bekommen, was? Crucius: Kann man deinen Sarg mieten, Madame Königin der Finsternis? Das hier wird langsam peinlich. Königin der Finsternis: Du kannst mich mal … cruxweise. Clubbone: Letzte Frage des Teams, danach kommt das Publikum! Mariosuchti, erklär mal ganz deutlich: Wie ist deine Attitüde zu den RPGs? Dieses Thema ist ja stets bei deiner Arbeit präsent. Wie bewertest du gerade die neuesten Entwicklungen? Was genau ist der Inhalt deiner häufig angedeuteten Kritik an den Konzepten der neueren Spiele? Mariosuchti: Ich beginne mal mit Mario & Luigi, ganz vorne. Was Superstar Saga voll cool macht und was viele daran geflasht hat, ist der simple Unterschied. Das übliche Mario-Bowser-Peach-Gespann schlägt sich mit einer ganz anderen Konstellation von Problemen herum. Angefangen mit dem, was man in den englischen Communities gern als „main villain“ bezeichnet. Die wahren Gegner sind hier nämlich Krankfried und Lugmilla. Krankfried & Lugmilla: WUUUUHUUUU! *highfive* Mariosuchti: Das ist mal etwas anderes. Schlichtweg frisches Blut. Jemand anderes baut mal Mist. Das ist innovativ und kommt gut an. Hinzu kommt, dass die Zwei einfach cool sind. Auch Fans von Bowser finden das Schurken-Duo aus Bohnenland bestimmt ebenfalls gut. Mario: Ich-a nicht! Luigi: Ich-a auch nicht! Mamek: Ich könnte da jetzt mal anmerken dass – Mariosuchti: Auch das Kampfsystem ist toll. Es erfordert mehr Taktik und Überlegung und fordert mehr als wenn man jetzt nur so dreimal auf den Boss drauf springen muss oder so. Das macht ja die Serie auch aus. Prinz Traumbert: Also das ist jetzt deine ganz grobe Einschätzung dieser Reihe. Nun ist Dream Team – mein großes Debut – ja der vierte und neueste Teil. Seit Superstar Saga gab es auch Veränderungen. Glitzerstern: Das stimmt. Ich fürchte, hier kommt jetzt die Kritik … Mariosuchti: Hey, macht euch keine Sorgen! Ich mag doch alle Spiele! Veränderungen gibt’s halt und das bringt Schwung. Aber … was ich oft vermisst habe, sind Cameos. Ja, gut, Krankfried kam zurück, später sogar als einer der besch******* Bosse überhaupt, und in Dream Team hat man endlich begriffen, dass wir Hardcore-Zocker auch ein bisschen Nostalgie brauchen. Was mich ABSOLUT stört, ist, wie das mit den Schurken immer läuft und wie Bowser die Serie übernommen hat. Bowser: Was dagegen?! Mariosuchti, Antasma, Glitzerstern, Mario & Luigi: JA ALLERDINGS!!! Mariosuchti: Es – auf Deutsch gesagt – kotzt langsam an, dass jeder Schurke, zumindest der Haupt-Schurke oder die Haupt-Schurkin immer nur ein Spiel lang lebt. Warum müssen die alle in die Luft fliegen? Einfach warum? Die Nummer wird alt. In jedem Spiel kann ich mich über einen tollen neuen Bösewicht freuen, aber am Ende ist er oder sie wieder weg. Bei den Shroobs war das voll OK, da sie irgendwie keinen Charakter hatten, aber ansonsten … man hätte es ja so machen können wie mit Claude in Dream Team … einen Bossfight … einen Cameo Auftritt … aber nein … Antasma: Und was war das jetzt mit Bowser? Er hat die Serie übernommen, nicht wahr? Jetzt gibt`s Kritik, stimmt`s??? KRIIIEEEE-JAAA! Mariosuchti: Das muss ich schon sagen. Aber vorher: Ich habe NICHTS, GAR NICHTS, gegen Bowser-Fans, ehe hier falsche Schlüsse gezogen werden. Meiner Meinung nach steht die Mario & Luigi – Serie auch dafür, dass du, Bowsy, mal NICHT im Mittelpunkt stehst. Hier finden die Fans nämlich mal andere Schurken und du spielst mal nur eine Nebenrolle. Das muss auch mal sein. Ganz ehrlich – ich war stinksauer als Bowsy in Dream Team plötzlich aufgetaucht ist … und das Ende der Story hasse ich … Ich wollte Antasma. Sämtliche RPG-Schurken jubeln ekstatisch. '''Antasma' macht Sieger-Posen.'' Traumbert: Du findest also, dass Bowser in Mario & Luigi allenfalls ein Mini-Boss sein sollte? Mariosuchti: Ja. Einfach ja. Gumbrina: Und Paper Mario? Mariosuchti: Als PM1 rauskam, war die Zeit der RPG-Schurken noch nicht angebrochen. Aber Die Legende vom Äonentor ist ein Beispiel für ein Game, dass mit RPG-Kampfsystem, coolen Partnern, anderen Bösewichten und einer absolut tollen Story mit vielen Twists und Sidequests äußerst beliebt ist. Ich sehe ungelogen eine Menge Beiträge auf Fan-Seiten, die PM2 als bestes PM ÜBERHAUPT rühmen. Und da ist Bowser auch nur ein Mini-Boss mit Nebenrolle. Also ist es das Parade-Beispiel für ein sehr gutes RPG, finde ich. Barbara: Und es hat allen Spaß gemacht! *Showeinlage* Crucius: Nachdem man durch Verrat auf die Seite der sittenlosen, vom Schicksal begünstigten Narren gewechselt ist und seine Verbündeten verraten hat, war es gewiss SEHR LUSTIG! Mariosuchti: Ich denke, dazu habe ich jetzt alles gesagt. Das ist nun mal meine Meinung. Und sie wird sich in meiner Story wiederspiegeln. Clubbone: Ja – Dann fragt jetzt das Publikum! Mariosuchti, du nimmst dran. Crucillus: Ja, und wir machen nebenbei auch eine Talkshow, OK? Brunhilda: Du hast keine Fans. Crucillus: Ich habe mehr Fans als du, alte Hexe. Weil ich jünger und hotter bin. Brunhilda: ICH BRING IHN UM! ICH BIN DOCH ERST TAUSEND JAHRE ALT!!! Crucius: Dann ist er aber wirklich jünger als du. Gumbrina: Könnt ihr jetzt mal Fragen stellen? Mariosuchti: Keine Angst, guys, ich bin offen für alles. Ich rufe euch dann nach den Namen, die ihr euren Plätzen gegeben habt. Einige melden sich, darunter natürlich die Allstars, die man so kennt. '''Mariosuchti' entschließt sich, mit denen anzufangen.'' Mariosuchti: Sitz „Rosa Rosenblätter“. Poetisch. Peach: Ja, ich bin`s. Also, ich würde gerne wissen … naja … stört es dich, wenn du mich in den Spielen retten musst? Mariosuchti: Es ist der Grund, warum es diese Spiele gibt. Solange du nicht nervst … nein, es sind eher andere, die mich ärgern. Ich tu dir schon nichts. Clubbone: Als Nächstes am besten die Lady „Licht aus“, bevor es Tote gibt. Königin der Finsternis: Nun ja … wie gefallen dir Legenden? Mariosuchti: Ich liebe sie! Ich mag Mysterien! Kennt jemand „WarriorCats“ von Erin Hunter? In dieser Serie geht es zwar um Katzen, aber ich mag das Konzept mit Prophezeiungen, Kämpfen und das mit den Clans … man muss es einfach mögen! Wenn das jemand kennt – YEAH für Geißel! Crucillus: Jetzt komme ich! Gumbrina: Nein! Sitz „I´m sexy and I know it“. Bowser: Hey, weißt du noch, wie ich in „Abenteuer Bowser“ das Festmal bei Krankfried gegessen habe??? Mariosuchti: Ja, das war lustig, aber auch schön dumm … Bowser: Magst du sowas auch? Mariosuchti: Klar, Mann! *highfive* Gumbrina: Sitz „Crucillus ist der Beste; beantrage Sonnenbrille zur Uniform“. Crucius: Abgelehnt. Crucillus: Also, mein größter Fan, du magst ja LPs. Könntest du dir – nur rein theoretisch – vorstellen, selbst zu LPen? Selbst ein Game 100% zu zeigen und alles zu erklären? Vor Publikum zeigen, was du kannst? Mariosuchti: Oh, allerdings. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich in Sachen „skill“ schämen muss. Allerdings kann ich Bowser nur sprechen wenn ich gerade heiser bin. Antasma: Haha! Mariosuchti: Wenn ich deine Sprache in Dream Team höre, fürchte ich, dass für dich das Gleiche gilt. Und Crucius geht auch nur, wenn ich meine Stimme auf dem 3DS aufnehme und dann auf Helium stelle. Crucius: Eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit. Ich wette, daran ist dieser Domtendo, ehemals Geilkind, von YouTube schuld. Clubbone: Sitz „It´s-a me!“. Mario: Magst du-a auch so-a gerne Pasta wie ich-a? Mariosuchti: Voll lecker, Mann! Yummi! Gumbrina: Sitz „Polkadots“. Mimi: Angst vor Spinnen? Mariosuchti: Nur wenn sie riesig sind. Ansonsten nicht. Mimi: Und wenn sie an der Decke hängen und du nicht drankommst? Mariosuchti: Dafür habe ich ja mein Wörterbuch für Englisch. *böses Grinsen* Lugmilla: Sitz „Lila Fledermäuse“, und das bin ich. Bist du jemand von uns? Alle: ??? Lugmilla: Von uns Schurken? Mariosuchti: Oh, allerdings! Eine Menge Leute bezeichnen mich als böse, aber ich tarne mich auch gut, indem ich schon mal anderen helfe. Das ist nicht cool, aber leider bin ich kein „main villain“ irgendwo. Schade. Lugmilla: Sehr gut. Sitz „Dracula“, das ist das Männchen hier neben mir. Antasma: Männchen? Lugmilla: Fledermaus-Männchen. Unkastriert, fürchte ich. Traumbert: DARAN WILL ICH GAR NICHT DENKEN, IIIEEEEEH!!! Mariosuchti: Da habe ich mal eine Frage an Antasma: Als was bezeichnet man dich biologisch korrekt? Kann man sagen, dass du ein … oder eine Art … Mann bist? Ich glaube, dass du männlich bist, aber was sagt man genau? Antasma: Ich bin mehr Kerl als einige sonst hier, KRIETZ! Traumbert: Sagen wir einfach „Mutierte männliche Fledermaus“. Mariosuchti: In Ordnung. Deine Frage, Batman? Antasma: Komme ich in deiner Story mit Lugi zusammen? Mariosuchti: Gerne, wieso? Antasma: Ich mag sie. *errötet* Lugmilla: Seit wann das denn? Offiziell kennen wir uns gar nicht. *zieht eine Augenbraue hoch* Antasma: Du bist schön. So … stolz … so böse … so fledermäusig … *schwärmt* Mamek: Was hat der denn geraucht? Lugmilla: Du fängst dir gleich eine! Er hat natürlich Recht! Crucillus: Hey, das ist ein Interview! Klärt das woanders! Gumbrina: Stimmt. Sitz „Glitzegloom“ Mega-Strahle-Gumba-Dingsbums: Warum magst du mich nicht? Und warum hast du keine Angst vor mir, du unglitzerndes Suchti-Dings? Mariosuchti: 90 KP schocken mich nicht, außerdem waren Gumbas schon immer schwach, sind schwach und werden immer schwach sein, es sei denn, sie treten in Paper Mario dem Team bei, stimmt´s Gumbrina? Gumbrina: Jup. Sitz „Dimmydimmydimmy“. Dimenzio: Die letzten Fragen waren ja sowas von sinnlos, das hier kann ja nicht auf die Profilseite, aber jetzt komme ich und rette alles. Ich bin so genial! Mimi: Bewirb dich doch bei „4 Hochzeiten und eine Traumreise“, Idiot. Dann hättest du endlich ein Hobby! Dimenzio: Ahahaha! Ist das nicht süß? Naja. Mariosuchti, wie ein Hund einen Ball, liebst du die Mario & Luigi – Serie. Wie steht´s also mit Paper Mario? Mariosuchti: Es scheint sehr ähnlich zu sein, und was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, gefällt mir sehr gut. Übrigens, gute Frage für einen Clown. Gibt es noch einigermaßen intelligente Fragen? Clubbone: Sieht ganz so aus! Sitz „Coca Cabana Banana“. Diddy Kong: Was ist dein Lieblingstier? Mariosuchti: Hunde. Sie sind einfach … nicht nur Tiere, sondern auch Freunde und Partner. Dixie Kong: Und welche Rasse genau? Mariosuchti: Golden Retriever, ich habe selbst einen. Gumbrina: WIE SÜß! Sitz „Princessa Universi“. Crucius: Endlich mal zumindest versuchtes Latein! Ich LIEBE Latein! Mariosuchti: Partner! *highfive* Rosalina: Toadette sagt, du magst Musik. Mariosuchti: Oh ja, sehr. Ich habe auch den Entwicklerrekord auf deiner Strecke in MK7 gebrochen. Rosalina: Ist Musik sehr wichtig für dich? Mariosuchti: Und wie sie das ist. Wenn es mir mal richtig schlecht geht, hilft Musik immer. Toadette: Und wie steht´s mit Musik aus den Games? Mariosuchti: Ich liebe sie mehr als den ganzen Charts-Kram. Ich suchte sie STÄNDIG und JEDEN TAG! Clubbone: Darf ich fragen, was genau? Mariosuchti: Also, sagen wir mal so. Der Tune, der mich einst richtig geflasht hat, war „In the Final“ aus Abenteuer Bowser. Eine Melodie, die mich sehr beeindruckt hat und die ich sehr schön finde, ist „The Crystal Stars“ aus Die Legende vom Äonentor. Mein Lieblingssong aus Sticker Star ist das Battle Theme von Mutant-Tyranha. Ich muss sagen, dass Sticker Star einen etwas speziellen Stil hat, aber da finden sich gute Themes. I like! Clubbone: Noch weitere Fragen? Crucillus: Ja. Gibt´s eine After-Show-Party? Clubbone: Nein. Das hier ist eine Kampf-Arena. Lugmilla: Gehehehe! Sitz „Wissen ist Macht“. Crucius: Bist du an der Weltherrschaft interessiert? Mariosuchti: Immer doch! Sitz „Schattenladies“. Barbara: Bist du genauso wahnsinnig wie dieser Kerl? Mariosuchti: Ja und ich habe nie behauptet, zurechnungsfähig zu sein. Clubbone: Nun, dann sollten wir die Fragerunde jetzt mal beenden. Mariosuchti, vielen Dank für dieses informative, aber bescheuerte, Interview, das jetzt auf deine Profilseite kommt, damit sich alle wundern können, wie man solchen Mist schreiben kann. Zum Abschluss bitte noch ein Statement des Stargasts! Mariosuchti: In Ordnung. Danke an alle, die das hier gelesen haben und ich hoffe, es war lustig. Was ich zum Schluss noch sagen möchte: Ich habe Paper Mario: Sticker Star häufig aufgrund des Sticker-Kampfsystems und der Story und so kritisiert. Die Kritikpunkte bleiben auch, aber ich muss sagen, dass obwohl manche Gamer es als Schande für Paper Mario hinstellen, es trotzdem viel Spaß macht. Es gibt gute Bossfights, Rätsel und die Grafik punktet natürlich! Bisher ging es auch ohne Game Over – drückt mir die Daumen! Das war Mariosuchti im Interview! Schönen Tag und auf Wiedersehen!!! PS: CRUCIONEN SIND SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜß!!! thumb|left|Meine knuffeligen Lieblingsfeinde. Diese flauschigen Jumpys! Diese süßen Öhrchen! <3<3<3<3<3 300px|link= Kategorie:Babel-Vorlagen